The present invention relates generally to optical communication devices.
An article relating to the technology implemented by the present invention was written by K. Uchiyama and T. Morioka, entitled “All optical time-division demultiplexing experiment with simultaneous output of all constituent channels from 100 Gb/s OTDM signal”, published in Electronics Letters, vol. 37, pp. 642-643 (2003).